Kate, Caillou And Dora Kills The Principal And Gets Ungrounded
Overview Kate, Caillou And Dora Kills The Principal And Gets Ungrounded is a video where Kate and her friends assault the principal because of her unfair discipline. Cast By Appearance: * Kate * Kate's Dad * Kate's Mom * Ms. Jo * Student #1 * Student #2 * Student #3 * Student #4 * Student #5 * Dora * Caillou * Ms. Puddytat * Student #6 * Student #7 * Student #8 * Philip Plot Scene 1 Kate's Dad: "Kate, I want you to be at school today." Kate: "OK, I will." Kate's Dad: "That's good. Your brother and your baby sister can come too. You, Caillou, and Dora will be in your classroom. If you can't behave at school, you will be in big trouble after that. Understand?" Kate: "OK, Dad. I will behave." Kate's Dad: "Great! Then let's go." Kate: "I can't wait until the holidays!" Scene 2 Ms. Jo: "Good morning, class. My name is Ms. Jo, and I am your new teacher. I'm going to get something from Burger King. I will be right back." Kate: "NNNOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!! Dora! Are you OK!? Did the principal get you in the coffin?" Dora: "Yes! Help me! This is scary!" Kate: "OK." Ms. Jo: "Augh! Kate! I'm back from Burger King! You have put Dora in the coffin! How did you do it!?" Kate: "Because the principal put her in the coffin! That's why!" Ms. Jo: "I do not care, Kate. Because it's time for recess." Scene 3 Ms. Jo: "Since we're back from recess, we're going to have some free time." Kate: "Wow! Free time! Thanks Ms. Jo!" Scene 4 Kate: "I got the bad guy! Yeah! I'm totally moving to the next level! This is awesome! Woah! I better look out! He almost got me! Do you want to play the video game?" Ms. Puddytat: "You play those video games!" Kate: "Hey! That's really nasty to say to people! We don't do those things to other people ever!" Ms. Puddytat: "I don't care if we don't do those things to other people!" Kate: "Well, you shouldn't be nasty to me." Ms. Puddytat: "I said no!" Kate: "Well, if you act nasty to me one more time, I am going to kill you along with my siblings!" Ms. Puddytat: "I don't care if you kill me with your brats, because then I will cut your head in half and have your brains fall out!" Kate: "OK! You asked for it!" Scene 5 Ms. Jo: "I will call your parents about what you did!!" Student #6: "Teacher! They got blood all over my work!" Ms. Jo: "OK." Scene 6: Kate's Dad: "Kids, how was school?" Kate: "Um, it was fine." Philip: "Oh my god! Thank you so much for killing the principal while the teacher was reading a book! Do you remember? We saw it on the news! You're ungrounded! You can celebrate one of your holidays!" Kate's Dad: "We will also go to McDonalds before the principal's funeral!" Caillou: "Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay! Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad! Thanks Philip!" Kate's Dad: "You're welcome, kids." Kate's Mom: "You're welcome, kids!" Philip: "You're welcome, kids." Scene 7 (No dialogue is acted in Scene 7.) Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9tobgUMyag Category:Non-Grounded Videos